My prior application, above cited, describes apparatus for passive exercise of a chair form or a straight rod form engaging a middle portion of the back and/or other muscles allowing gravitational pull on overhanging muscles to create a situation in which the user applies muscular strains that are beneficial when repeated over a long period. Other parts of the body can be exercised on the same apparatus where the internal strain to maintain balance provides the muscle stimulation without necessarily fighting gravity as such, or as a supplement to the effort to fight gravity working on an overhanging back or other body portion.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide flexible apparatus of the class described affording many exercise positions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sequence of degree of difficulty exercise steps afforded by a single apparatus assemblage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide safe stability for the apparatus itself so that it will not fall over.